


Maybe not alone.

by alienrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bromance, Every other x1 members are mentioned, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Self-Indulgent, lmao i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: "You looked lonely" Seungyoun casually answers."How would you know? I like being alone" he replies as he glance to his side to look at the other and he was surprised to see the frown on Seungyoun's face."I won't let you say such sad thing like that anymore or ever again." Seungyoun muttered, looking all too serious now.





	Maybe not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic im writing for this ship aaaaa it was supposed to be fluffier? But meh, i tried? 
> 
> Im sorry that the characters may not be really how their actually are? Aaaaaa but enjoy!!!
> 
> (And im my own beta so grammatical errors are impossible to be avoided heeee )

"These people are lunatics" Wooseok says to no one in particular. He was in some college frat party that Jinhyuk had forced him to go, convincing him with a simple "_there's free food and it will be fun_, come on!" and now all he's doing at the party was judging at the people that were taking a shot of alcohol everytime someone says the word 'like'. It was absurd and insane, _because who doesn't say the word 'like' these days? They are literally comitting to death right no--_  
  
"That's not nice, those are my friends.."  
  
His thoughts was stopped when he felt a person sat at the other end of the couch he was sitting.  
  
"Uh well, sorry--" Wooseok responded not looking at the person while he took a sip of his own drink that has been in his hand for quite a long while now, god knows what's in it but he thought by taking a sip, it would make him not look more awkward than he already has.  
  
"You see that guy over there? The one with bangs that covers his eyes? That's Seungwoo." The guy suddenly starts talking and Wooseok just nods without looking at him, not really know what the person was trying to tell him, _he's probably drunk--_ "and the guy standing at the middle with bunny teeths, aaand who is now taking a shot? That's Yohan. And that overwhelmingly cute looking poodle over there? That's Hyeongjun. He's dating Yohan if you didn't know"  
  
"I didn't know" Wooseok replies nonchalantly.  
  
"Well now you do. And the one that keeps shouting 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' over there is Hangyul, he's pretty decent actually, i know, because I've been living with him for a few years now."the guy adds, sighing while looking at his friends. _Well atleast he knows he's not the only one thinking that these people were weird..._  
  
"And that's because you're dating him?" Wooseok now questioned, finally looking over to his side. And he regretted not looking earlier, because god, how he was surprised to be presented with the most attractive person he's ever seen, he almost choked.  
  
"Ew, over my that body. We are practically sworn brothers, that would be incest" the person reasons.  
  
"You are related by blood?"  
  
"Scientifically speaking, nope"  
  
"Then that wouldn't be incest" Wooseok has no idea what he's saying by now but not that he's not enjoying it. He and Jinhyuk always had these dumb topic conversations just to kill their time sometimes. He just hope this other person knows this is a pretty dumb thing to be arguing about....  
  
"It would be, it's in the brocode, we did the bro oath."the guy replies, almost defensively.  
  
And Wooseok finally lets out a laughter, "That's not a thing" he says in between his laugh.  
  
"Huh. You finally laugh. And you have a beautiful one at that" the guy suddenly praises, making Wooseok stops laughing as he felt blood rushing to his face.  
  
"I'm Seungyoun by the way. And you are Jinhyuk's friend, Wooseok right?" Wooseok nods, turning his head to search for Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk was dancing with some freshmen in the middle of the place, probably intoxicated. "He's setting up a blind date for me and you next week. Just thought I would say hi earlier."  
  
"Oh" Wooseok responded, he remembers the blind date Jinhyuk had been talking about since last week and he wouldn't stop talking about it unless Wooseok agrees to go.  
  
"Yeah, and so far, I'm partly worried that you are still here listening to my stupid nonsense when I'm a complete stranger and partly impressed by your looks" Seungyoun says looking over at Wooseok, leaning his face on his hand. Wooseok was more anxious than ever, _is he fooling with me or is flirting with me?_  
  
"Didn't want to get up from this spot. Just thought you might walk away if you think I'm pretty weird for your liking." Wooseok replies, trying to say every word coolly, shadowing his nervousness.  
  
"Yeah, you are pretty weird. Pretty, but weird. Who says it's not to my liking? Jinhyuk did a good job." Seungyoun chuckles as he took an unopened can of beer from the table infront of them. Wooseok doesn't know how to reply to that. He's been complimented twice, and both are from Seungyoun that he also, find mutually attractive. In his life, he has been told that his face is pretty and beautiful all the time, but the praises didn't make him feel all hot and giddy like Seungyoun made him feel. It was weird he thought, how a complete stranger, well hypothetically speaking, not a complete stranger by now...praises him and calls him pretty. _And didn't he just said I'm to his liking or was i imagining things--_  
  
"Don't frown too much, it's cute, but i don't think people would want to start to talk to you that way. The people here are nice--" Seungyoun stopped when there was suddenly a beach ball being thrown at him but he managed to capture it in time, "Sorry hyung!" The guy, who Wooseok remembers his name was Hangyul screamed.  
  
"Yah! You just killed the vibe here!" Seungyoun screamed back, and Wooseok couldn't help but let out a chuckle. _He's flirting, he just called me cute there out of nowhere_. Wooseok smirked and He may or may not caught Seungyoun flustered because of it.  
  
"So why did you come here? To me?" Wooseok asks, thinking at how it was a weird for Seungyoun to suddenly wanted to say 'hi' to him earlier than the scheduled blind date.  
  
"You looked lonely" Seungyoun casually answers.  
  
"How would you know? I like being alone" he replies as he glance to his side to look at the other and he was surprised to see the frown on Seungyoun's face.  
  
"I won't let you say such sad thing like that anymore or ever again." Seungyoun muttered, looking all too serious now. It made Wooseok's stomach flutter. It would be a lie to say he wasn't affected by the sudden ministration by the man he had only met a few minutes ago.

But he wasn't lying when he said he liked being alone, _just probably not at a party_. But hey atleast he wasn't feeling lonely in a room full of people,_ I don't look that pathetic right...?_ He asked himself, its starting to confuse him more now that he thinks about it. Does he like feeling lonely or does he like being alone? Is there a difference? Is he having an existential crisis right now?

  
"Wooseokie? Do you mind me calling you that?" Wooseok just nods at him as he was still in a mental debate with himself. "Are you okay?" Seungyoun asked, there was a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Wooseok finally realizes what he was doing, as he turned to look at Seungyoun and smiles at him while making a mental note to himself to discuss his concern with Jinhyuk at another time, he needs to.  
  
"Am fine, uh so why did you introduce your friends to me earlier?" He tries changing the topic.  
  
"Just thought you're gonna be seeing them a whole lot more later, so I might as well introduce them to you now." Wooseok finally see a wide grin across of Seungyoun's lips.  
  
"I don't understand" he's even more puzzled now.  
  
"Well you will see later. Oh no, Hangyul's about to do something dumb again, I need to be there to witness it. This has been fun Wooseokie" he smiled, "So I guess I will see you on that blind date on friday? Wait-- it's just a date now right? Since we've met eachother. Oh here, this is my number" Seungyoun casually took Wooseok's hand and write his number with a pen, to which Wooseok doesn't have an idea to where the hell it came from but it magically appears on Seungyoun's grip. "Your hands are surprisingly smooth... hmm.. ok text me! Maybe we can schedule the date earlier...?" He continued teasingly, Wooseok couldn't even get a word out because he was too flustered by the other's actions. "Well, can't wait to see you then!"Seungyoun stood up and walks towards where the guy named Hangyul, was trying to do a back flip over a table, he didn't miss to turn his head back and wink at Wooseok, which made Wooseok more flustered that he already was.  
  
"Well that escalated quickly." Wooseok said under his breath.  
  
  
  
  
BONUS:  
  
"It make sense" Wooseok suddenly says.  
  
"What make sense?" Seungyoun, who was sitting beside him says.  
  
"Your friends are lunatics. It make sense that you introduces me to them earlier,when we first met. That was you warning me right? For me to buckle up for this crazy ride?" Wooseok replied, horrified at the scene he sees where Yohan and Hyeongjun are just mindlessly cuddling at the smaller sized couch, Seungwoo having his own opera concert in the middle of the room with a kid named Dongpyo, who was said to be Seungwoo's adopted son, sleeping soundly on his lap,_ is he...singing a lullaby?_ Wooseok asked himself, not actually hoping for an answer. There was also Hangyul and another kid named Dohyon he had met a few days after the party, Seungyoun had introduce him as his other sworn brother and they were having a rap showdown at the side, it didn't seem like Hangyul knows what a rap showdown means because he was basically singing, and there's apparently two other normal looking people that didn't come to the party because they said, in their own words, 'the party wasn't cool enough for us' , so that's how Wooseok came to respect the two people, named Minhee and Junho. And then he got to know Junho was dating Eunsang, the kid Wooseok finds really cute at first but couldn't hold one proper conversation with him, so Wooseok was more impressed and once, saluted Junho because of it.  
  
"They are pretty normal i think" Seungyoun looks at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah well, looking back, after dating you for a few months, they do seem more normal than you." Wooseok joked, making Seungyoun gasped at him.  
  
"But you love me more because of it right?" Seugyoun leans closer to Wooseok,their eyes locked.  
  
"Meh, that's still in discussion" Wooseok says, and he chuckled when he saw Seungyoun pouted so he gave a chaste kiss on the latter's cheek making him grin like a love-sick fool. Wooseok took Seungyoun's hand and wrapped it around his, he was glad that Jinhyuk had forced him to go to that party, he was thankful that he didn't refuse to go to the next few dates they had before they finally agreed on taking their relationship to the next stage. He was even more grateful to Seungyoun, for saving the amount of time they could have spent more together, learning about eachother.

He never said he like being alone ever again after that party, Seungyoun had promised him that.

**Author's Note:**

> Guhhh that was a cringy ending but anyways
> 
> Wooseok is actually me having an existential crisis in a middle of a party..... 
> 
> If you even made it to the end....thankyou......  
kudos and comments are much appreciated!🥺❤


End file.
